Alone Yet Happy
by xMeaninglessWordsx
Summary: Lonepaw just prefers being alone. It's just always been that way. When she digs deep inside herself though, what else will she discover? Maybe it isn't such a bad thing. Oneshot. MapleClan Challenge.


**A/N: So, here it is. MapleClan, this is for you! X3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**

~Alone Yet Happy~

Lonepaw sat in camp. The sun had just risen. She looked over at her denmate, Birchpaw, as he started to stir. Lonepaw padded out and sat in the clearing.

Her whole life she'd followed this sort of routine. It just worked for her. She'd wake up, and wait for Oakstar to send out the dawn patrol. If she was on it, she'd go. If not, she'd live life anyways.

Most cats in MapleClan knew Lonepaw to be subdued. Almost exclusive to herself. She never talked to anyone, really. Just obeyed orders. She sort of figured that was the way it should be. She'd heard stories of the four great Clans-RiverClan, ShadowClan, ThunderClan, and WindClan. All the stories about cats who fell in love with those of a different Clan. Leafpool. Those who became loners. Ravenpaw. Those who joined ones like Scourge.

_Overall, things were pretty messy for them throughout the seasons because of it._ she always thought. She liked her schedule, her peaceful life. It gave her some sort of haven-something she could trust. Like an invisible and metaphorical roof over her head. Of sorts.

"...Onestep, take Lonepaw with you on the patrol." Oakstar finished. Lonepaw sighed. She liked that her mentor respected her need to be solitary, but duties were duties.

Onestep approached her, heading for the camp entrance. As they pushed through the vines interwoven through the branches over their head, she she meowed; "So. Gonna catch something today?"

Lonepaw shrugged. Sometimes Onestep would try to start a conversation, and Lonepaw would simply reply with the shortest terms possible. It wasn't that she didn't like Onestep. No one in MapleClan disliked Onestep. She was charismatic, a people pleaser.

Not that Lonepaw went out of her way to be mean-that's not how it was at all. Lonepaw tried to please others. But in her own way. Growing older and nearing her twelfth moon of age, she never really cast a second thought toward the notion of having a mate and kits. She only thought about becoming a better warrior.

Sometimes she hated herself for the way she almost pushed others away. That's not what she was trying to do. But it was hard for her to talk. She felt like she'd say something wrong, or stupid, or just make it awkward for herself and others. That was the last thing she wanted.

To be honest, she wondered where her...personality came from. She guessed her father. Her mother died in a fox raid soon after she became an apprentice. After her, Lonepaw's father never had any more kits. He only bothered himself with the burdens of a senior warrior.

If Lonepaw really thought about it, she _was_ just like him. Her father never talked to her much. She guessed not because he didn't want to, just didn't because it didn't occur to him. She didn't blame him. She never held a grudge about it. She was almost too worried about her own life to grant it much consideration.

However, she did try and enjoy any time with him as much as possible.

_I think that's it. I don't admit it, but I miss mom so much I don't want my dad to suffer the same fate. I don't want him to go without saying goodbye._

Stormfoot, her father, wasn't mean. No. Not in any way shape or form. He just wasn't. He just...had a common interest in the good for the majority party. That's what Lonepaw called it anyways. But he really wasn't mean. By any accounts.

"Ok, let's head back." she heard Hareclaw, the deputy meow. His voice was like a wake up call. This morning was a wake up call.

_All these seasons passed...I wondered why am the way I am. Why does it matter, really? Everyone's different. I shouldn't have to change because everyone fits under the status quo. I don't have to. Maybe I just like being alone. I work better that way. So what? Everyone has their own way. And truth be told, I like who I am. There's nothing wrong with me._

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

That next day, she preformed her final warrior's assessment. She put more vigor, intensity, and internal happiness into her assessment than anything she'd ever done before.

_I like who I am._

_-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-_

That afternoon, she was given her warrior name.

"Lonepaw, after moons of training hard and well, working to understand and certainly follow the ways of our noble code, I, Oakstar, believe you are ready to be commended to a warrior.

"So, by the power vested in me, Oakstar, pronounce you, Lonepaw, from here on, Loneheart. We welcome you as a full member of MapleClan and hope StarClan guides your pawsteps. This Clan meeting is over."

As Loneheart, the new warrior, stood tall and faced her Clan, opened her mind and heart to the way her Clanmates chanted her name. A rush of warmth pulsed through her body and she purred.

Faint cries echoed in the background. The sun shone brightly, trees rustling,vand light dancing on the forest floor as if celebrating itself. _Loneheart! Loneheart! Loneheart!_

_I like who I am._

**A/N: Really hope you guys liked this! Reviews would be awesome, they make my day and I'd love to hear what you guys think of this! **


End file.
